El Centro de mi Universo
by AvPotter
Summary: Nessie comienza a sentir algo más que simple amistad por su Jake. Pero ¿cómo decírselo? one - short , jacob - reneesme mi primer fic de Twilight!


**Hola, y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Crepúsculo (y ojalá que no sea el último).**

**Bueno, sólo eso.**

**_Nota de Autora:_ Mientras escribía éste fic, me imaginaba que yo era Nessie ¡Te amo, Jake! **

**_Nota de Autora 2:_ A vos también te amo, Harry...**

* * *

**El Centro de mi Universo**

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi nombre es Reneesme Cullen, tengo cinco años contados desde el día en que nací, quince años físicamente, y mentalmente… unos diecisiete._

_Tengo un grave problema._

_Mi mejor amigo._

_Su nombre es Jacob Black, 23 años. En todos los aspectos._

_Es lindo, tibio, huele muy bien (me es casi adictivo), y me quiere._

_Como a su mejor amiga._

_Claro, que hay cosas que él no sabe. Como por ejemplo, que yo… hace mucho tiempo que lo dejé de ver como a un amigo, como a un hermano._

_Y no sabes, diario mío, lo que me ha costado ocultárselo a mi padre, el malvado lector de mentes._

_Ocultarle las cosas que sueño… _

_Sueño con besarlo, con tenerlo, con… amarlo._

_Yo… no sé si puedas o quieras ayudarme… pero necesito tu ayuda… tú te das mejor con eso de los sentimientos…_

_Nessie._

Releí el papel nuevamente. No puedo creer que vaya a tener que recurrir a tío Jazz para aliviar mi problema con Jake y que éste me haya dicho que escribiera en un diario íntimo.

Pero es que la verdad ya no sé cómo hacerle más a Jacob obvio lo que siento.

¡Prácticamente le he mostrado un papel que dice "_bésame una maldita vez, porque te amo _"!

Pero debo recordar que estoy hablando de Jake.

El mismo que me trata como si fuera de porcelana, sabiendo que soy prácticamente indestructible.

El que lleva la cuenta de los latidos de mi corazón (y no es simbólicamente hablando, mi corazón ha latido .586 veces desde el momento en que nací). El que me arrulla todas las noches, sin importarle las amenazas de mi padre.

Pero yo soy como su hermana menor.

Qué triste.

- ¿Qué haces, Ness?

Me sobresalto, y apresuradamente escondo el diario.

- Oh, Jake, me has dado un susto de muerte ¿Cómo estás?

- Lo lamento, de verdad, ¿te encuentras bien? – Me acaricia la mejilla, pierdo parte de la razón – quizás… te hice daño…. Venga, vamos con tu abuelo a…

- No me has hecho nada Jacob… Nunca me haces nada.

Me acerqué un poco a él, con todo mi valor. ¿Acaso éste hombre no tiene hormonas?

- Como digas. ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

A ver. Quiero que me beses. Luego… oh, que me beses… y luego besarnos… creo… creo que olvido algo… ¡oh, claro! ¡Besarnos!

- No lo sé, Jake. ¿Me cantas una canción de amor?

Me mordí el labio inferior, tratando de provocarle.

Fallé.

Nuevamente me cela, pero como el preocupado hermano mayor.

- Oh, Ness ¿cuándo fue que creciste tanto y te has enamorado? Me has pedido muy a menudo este tipo de canciones… y acaso ¿ya no confías en mí? ¿No quieres contarme quién es?

- No te agradará – murmuro, desviando la mirada.

- Lo único que yo quiero es que mi semi-vampira favorita, o sea tú, sea feliz. No importa con quién, ¿vale?

- Es mayor que yo, y yo no le gusto…

Fue inevitable para mí sollozar.

- No llores, por favor – Jake sufría temblores en todo su cuerpo -. No quiero entrar ahora en fase, Ness. Quiero y necesito escucharte, no llores, no me hagas ir y matar a ése imbécil ahora mismo…

- No entiendes, Jake. Soy una tonta… él es lindo, mayor… ¿cómo se fijaría en mí? ¡Tengo cinco años!

- Los niños de aquí no lo saben, ellos piensan que eres de su misma edad. Te comportas más madura que ellos…

- Él… él si sabe mi verdadera edad…

El cuerpo de mi protector comenzó a contorsionarse… temblaba y sudaba.

- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle a alguien… tu identidad…? – las convulsiones se intensificaron -. Ness, yo… debo… irme… no quiero… hacerte… daño…

Sin embargo, cuando él iba corriendo, le grité.

- ¡Jacob! ¡Te necesito! Por favor, Jake, cántame.

Se paró en seco y se tomó el cabello con las manos, como si fuera a arrancárselo.

Era como si… la mitad de él estuviera corriendo lejos para entrar en fase, y la otra estuviera intentando llegar hasta los pies de mi cama.

Jake parecía estar sufriendo.

- ¡Jake, no! ¡Basta! ¡Para, por favor! Te harás daño… - Me acerqué a él con cierto miedo, le acaricié la espalda – Por favor, necesito que pares de luchar contigo mismo… quédate conmigo… - lloré.

Y todo paró.

Jake quedó tendido en el piso de mi cuarto, boca abajo.

- ¡Jacob! Jake, por favor, reacciona.

- ¿Estás bien, Nessie? – Me preguntó en cuanto pudo hablar.

- ¡Jake, casi te mueres! ¿Y preguntas cómo estoy yo? ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Mi hombre agachó la cabeza.

- Ness yo… no creo que pueda contarte algo así… menos ahora…

- Por favor, Jake, haré cualquier cosa con tal que me cuentes…

- Es que yo…

- ¡Por favor! Dímelo por lo que más quieras en el mundo.

Jacob cerró los ojos, con expresión dolorosa.

- Yo… ¿sabías que los hombres lobos… también tienen su pareja, verdad?

- ¿Pareja? – ¡Oh, no, Jacob tiene novia!

- Es como que… no todos la tienen. Pero ésa pareja… cuándo tú conoces a la chica… y te imprimas en ella… pues, nunca… jamás… encontrarás a otra chica a la que ames tanto.

- ¿Tu te… enamoras enfermizamente, o algo así?

- Es… más que amor. Ella… ella se convierte en el centro de tu universo. Giras a su alrededor. No puedes… olvidarla, dejar de pensarla, de quererla infinitamente.

Puedo sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho.

- ¿Te ha… pasado eso con alguna chica, Jake?

El chico cierra los ojos, respira profundo.

- Si, Ness…

Un gran vacío se sitúa en mi pecho. Me cuesta respirar.

- ¿Y… quién es ella?

La voz se me quiebra al finalizar la oración, intento mantener la calma.

No llorar.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Sus ojos color a café siguen los míos, y no puedo apartar la vista.

- No lo sé, Jake. Te quiero.

Es ahora o nunca.

Doy un firme paso hacia Jacob, bastante más alto que yo, llevo mis brazos a su tibio cuello y me lanzo a su boca.

Sus labios son también de altas temperaturas y siento su palpitar bajo mi boca…

Huelo, siento, escucho la sangre galopar dentro de esa delgada capa y muero por probarla.

Debe estar caliente y deliciosa, pero no más que el beso que estoy disfrutando ahora mismo…

Nunca he hecho esto, y sin embargo el instinto me guía.

Dejo libre mi lengua que instantáneamente disfruta el sabor de los rojizos labios de Jake…

Siento sus manos recorrer la piel de mi espalda hasta mi cintura una y otra vez, sin importar nada.

Y cuando mi lobito me hace probar la hermosa sensación de nuestras lenguas conociéndose, yo recuerdo que tengo un don.

Llevo mi mano hasta su rostro, y poco a poco le enseño imágenes de cómo me enamoré de él, y cómo llegué a desearlo y a amarlo al mismo tiempo.

Y odio por primera vez no ser un 100% vampiro…

…necesito respirar.

Me separo del rostro de Jake y observo fijamente mis pies.

Malditos nervios.

- Yo… Jake… sé que… soy muchos años menor que tú, y que tú bueno… no me amas… pero… yo te amo, Jacob Black.

Siento algo tibio en mi rostro, que eleva al mismo hasta la mirada del licántropo.

- Yo no te amo, claro que no. Ya te lo he explicado, pequeña, eres… el centro de mi universo…

- ¿De verdad?

- Puedo jurártelo.

- ¿Te gusto?

- Eso es poco decir.

- ¿Me deseas?

Jake ríe.

- De hecho, soy un lobito muy inocente: si no me hubieras mostrado esos sueños tuyos, me conformaría con besarte… pero, ya que no tienes problemas en ir un poco más rápido.

Siento su aliento el mi oreja…

- Jake – intento controlas los suspiros que ruegan por escapar de mis labios -, ¿y mi padre?

- Tranquila. Ahora que mi centro universal es oficialmente mío, no hay forma de que deje que me atrape…

_Dos años después…_

- ¡JACOB BLACK, VEN AQUÍ EN ÉSTE INSTANTE!

- ¿Qué quieres, centro universal?

- Jacob, madura, ¿quieres? Mira. Estoy embarazada de cuatro semanas, que han corresponden a un embarazo normal de seis meses. Y tengo un semi-vampiro-lobo y una semi-vampira-loba, llamados Billy y Molly, de un año de edad cada uno (aunque parecen de seis años), mellizos, que quieren que su irresponsable padre los lleve de caza, a cambiar de fase un rato y luego al colegio. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi, cariño?

- ¿Y a qué hora como yo? Porque te recuerdo que soy el único que come comida en vez de beber sangre.

- Te doy de comer cuando regreses, lleva a nuestros dos hermosos niños a hacer lo que te pedí, te amo.

- Yo no sólo te amo, eres el centro de mi universo.

- Papi, no digas más esas cosas, están pasadas de moda… eres muy cursi… - espeta la pequeña Molly la versión viva de su padre, en femenino.

- Es cierto, así no se consiguen hoy a las chicas. Eres demasiado anticuado – añade Billy, el pequeño Reneesme.

- Los amo, familia… - murmuro entonces, recordando el tiempo en el que me enamoré de mi lobuno esposo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que me dejen Reviews, besos, si les gusta hp pueden leer mis otros fics, y si sólo les gusta crepúsculo, lean "conquistar a Hermione, deshacerme de mi conciencia"... sólo les adelanto que está Jacob Black..

REVIEWS!


End file.
